ONE MINUTE MELEE: Fia vs Garet
Fia vs Garet is ahomeschoolingroudon's 3rd One Minute Melee of his Third Season and Follow-Up to his 3rd ever OMM Ein vs Isaac. Putting Fia from Riviera The Promised Land against Garet from Golden Sun Description Riviera & Golden Sun meet again! This time Ein & Isaac's companions are out to play. Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Riviera Morning There was a tent in the middle of the island, in the tent was two combatants. The Grim Angel, Ein. And who was nursing him, the Kind Fencer Fia. “I-I’d just thought I would ask..” Fia said. “Who, did this to you?” Ein remembered. “I-it was a yellow haired guy, I think he’s named, Isaac.” Ein said. Fia finished healing Ein and got up, “Well, he certainly is bold for attacking you!” Fia said, she was irritated at Isaac. “I know what I’ll do, I’ll find him and I’ll take him out, for you.” Fia said. Ein surprised blushed, he hid himself sheepishly. “R-right..” Ein muttered. Fia placed her hand on Ein’s shoulder and said “Rest, I’ll take care of this.” Ein nodded and laid down. Fia then abruptly left to track down Isaac ---- Vale Noon It was an average day for the villagers of Vale, doing what they did everyday. That is until the Kind Fencer Fia stepped in. This time however, she would prove to be not as kind. “Now, where is Isaac?” she asked. There was no response, Fia began getting impatient. “I demand to know, where Isaac is!” she shouted. “M-miss, calm down.” one of the villagers said. She responded by drawing her rapier. “Last chance!” she shouted. The villagers began backing away, but. A red-haired warrior stepped in, The Mars Adept Garet. “Evil never prevails, girlie.” he said. Fia glared at him, “How about you, huh? Friends with somebody who hurt my companion!” she shouted. “That’s because your companion made Isaac fight him.” Garet said. “I doubt it” Fia muttered as she got ready to strike at Garet. Garet shook his head and pulled out an Axe Go for broke! BEGIN! Fia quickly ran up and lunged her rapier at Garet. Garet had his axe ready and countered the attacks, however Fia jumped up and cut Garet in the forehead. Garet grunted and skid back “How does it feel, hm?” Fia taunted. Garet quickly sealed his wound “Sheesh! So much for defending myself..” he said to himself. “Be gone darkness!” Fia said and rushed up to Garet. “Vivace!” she shouted, Garet was slashed in the chest 4 times before Fia jumped up and sliced Garet upward. However, he was unphased by the holy element. “H-how did it not work?” Fia questioned. Garet leaped forward at Fia, mace in hand. Fia begin to flee but Garet bashed her in the back and she toppled over. “Next time, think before you act.” Garet said, he was about to make Fia fall unconscious but Fia pulled out a potion and used it. “Better..” she muttered. Garet flinched and backed away, how did Fia manage to stay on her feet? He would ask himself that, until Fia slowly walked backwards. “Y-you watch it! Inferno!” Garet shouted and fired a scorching fireball at Fia. Fia gracefully avoided the fireball, Garet was confused. “I shall continue for Ein, Appassionato!” she yelled and sliced Garet 6 times before bending back. “W-what are you..?” Garet asked, Fia then struck Garet with a bolt. Garet tumbled over, seemingly defeated. “I have to use my last chance, Supern-” but Garet was caught off guard by Fia bashing his head against the ground. “Be gone evil one, Banishment!” she shouted. Fia flashed green and a green pattern appeared on the ground. Garet was confused but slightly terrified, and suddenly the pattern faded away. But, Garet vanished moments later. K.O! “For Ein..” Fia muttered. She then pointed her katana at the villagers. “Now tell me, where Isaac is. I’m not afraid to do this to more of you!” she shouted. The villagers in panic fled. Fia sighed, “Of course” she muttered. Seeing no sign of Isaac anywhere she left to go back to Riviera, yet she still managed to avenge Ein in someway. This melee’s winner is.. Fia!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees